High doses of oral folate will impair the intestinal absorption of zinc and, when administered on a long term basis, may be associated with evidence of impaired zinc nutritional status. We wish to investigate the zinc nutritional status of patients with Fragile X Syndrome who are receiving high dose folate therapy and determine the effects of high dose folate on the intestinal absorption of 70 zinc.